


i cant beleive i wrote this

by Hey_Lol_Vores_You



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Lol_Vores_You/pseuds/Hey_Lol_Vores_You
Summary: ill write more if people actually read this
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	i cant beleive i wrote this

Karkat kissed his kismesis Nagito Kaomaeda. "I FUVCKING H8 Y0U N4G1T0." Klamideaha smirked andn grabbed him by the collar. "Nownow kitten, watch yuor mtuoh before you dont hvae one."

**Author's Note:**

> ill write more if people actually read this


End file.
